


Lovely Bones

by MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD



Series: All I Ever [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Depression, Disturbing content/themes, F/M, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Multi, PTSD, Rough!Danny, Rough!Jazz, Rough!Tucker, Rough!Valerie, Vivid gore, Vivisection and experimentation, Will later include non-con, anxiety/panic attacks, rough!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD/pseuds/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD
Summary: You've heard the canon tale, but you haven't heard mine. This goes beyond a kid's show, beyond the restraints of a man's mere mind - this was so much realer than a concept. Forget everything you thought about Phantom before, because it isn't the show you think it is. Gods, it's so much worse.(Or, tl;dr - the darker version that we suffered through.)Starts with Mystery Meat, no Phantom Planet.Rating will be bumped up to M eventually.





	Lovely Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story, you're going to need some basic knowledge about what this is.
> 
> Now, it may look like a 'darker take' on Danny Phantom, but it's so much more than that.
> 
> This is what happened in me and my friends' collective main canon. And no, I don't mean a roleplay or a story - I mean memories. This happened in some dimension, and we remember it down to the barest detail. What does that entitle? We're fictionkin.
> 
> [Fictionkin; (noun): A person who discovers that they have in some way inherited the soul/spirit/complete mentality of a fictional character and the identity of that character is in some way mixed with their current human/earthly identity.]
> 
> Sounds crazy, right? I sure thought I was for the first two years. But when these memories strike you with PTSD and other issues, it's not something you can ignore.
> 
> So, in light of these circumstances, I'm writing it down in an attempt to somehow cope with it. Whether it helps or not is up to debate, but it is what it is.
> 
> Some of the Phandom may know the Danny from this canon as Rough!Danny.
> 
> I'm not going to be writing out all of the episodes because it'd be pretty pointless, so I'm mostly going to write the drastic changes that occurred instead. I'll do my best to put any trigger warnings before the start of the chapter. If you want any specific triggers to be listed, please message me or review.
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNING: Vomit, forcefeeding, anxiety]

When he had said that I'd been wanting ribs, he'd never meant like this.

At one end of the large, dimly lit warehouse for lack of better terms lay his best friend, Sam, encased in a massive pile of raw, bloody meat that seemed to have begun to rot, which was only to be assumed seeing as the Lunch Lady was a ghost. Normally, he'd have no quarrels with a lunch lady of all people, but seeing as said old lady was attempting to shove half-rotten meat past his vegan friend's lips, he was definitely taking extra measures that he normally wouldn't take, or even thought he'd have to take.

He clenched his teeth, grunting as he summoned the energy to fight and fend off the carnivorous ghost, trying to shake the thought of how wrong it was to force a vegan to choke down meat, and the fact that it was rotten only added injury to insult - and there were already enough injuries to count. Originally, he'd been irritated, if not slightly annoyed that she had changed the menu to more organic choices, but this... he wouldn't wish this on anyone, and especially not her.

Tucker was bent over her, both eating and clawing at the raw cuts in an attempt to break her from her bindings, though it was a slow process and was gradually wearing him out. It was time to end this, and quickly. Balling his fists, Danny launched himself at the ghost, only to be knocked back when she summoned more meat to cover her flesh - the sight of bloody pork sliding down her frame was an image that would stick with him forever, and not in a good way. He attempted to retaliate, but he was just too inexperienced to do much himself.

Instead, he opted for tugging them both out by their wrists, turning them intangible and bursting through the wall, wheezing slightly as he held them tight to his body - he wasn't going to let go, not unless he was forced to. He ignored the comment they made about him probably being tired - he was fine. He had to be fine, he couldn't let the ghost catch them. But all too soon, his eyes were drifting shut and black threatened the corner of his visions, and the next thing he knew, he was crashing face first into the cold concrete.

\--

When it was all said and done, they had passed it off as food poisoning - both Sam and Tucker were poised over toilets for the remainder of the day and into the next, bodies trying to rid themselves of the disgusting rot shoved into them. Danny avoided them like the plague - he was incredibly worried for them, but he had an uncontrollable phobia of vomit that would make him react like a caged animal when forced into the vicinity with it.

He was just glad they were okay when he saw them the next week.


End file.
